German publication DE-OS No. 2,424,896 discloses an ignition system which has the above-mentioned disadvantages. In this system, the primary winding of the ignition coil is connected in series with an ignition switch and the so-formed series combination is connected to the battery of the vehicle. A signal generator is coupled to the crankshaft of the internal combustion engine. A control switch circuit connected to the signal generator is conductive while the crankshaft turns through a first angle of rotation and is blocked while the crankshaft turns through a second angle of rotation immediately following said first angle of rotation. The system further has storage means connected to the control switch means so that the signal stored in the storage means changes in a first direction while the control switch means is conductive and in a second direction while the control switch means is in the blocked state. The storage signal is monitored by threshold means which, when its threshold is reached during the change in the second direction of the storage signal, causes the ignition switch to switch to the conductive state and which maintains this conductive state until the control switch means are switched into the conductive state by the signal from the signal generator.